


shut my mouth, please

by thominewt (obliviate1d)



Series: incorrect seventeen quotes [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pining, but scoups is even more embarrassing, crackfic, fingerguns-the bisexual culture, honestly joshua youre so embarrassing, why is there only 72 seoksoo fic out there this is offensive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:31:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obliviate1d/pseuds/thominewt
Summary: jisoo got nervous and ended up embarrassing himselfinspired bythis textpost





	shut my mouth, please

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic in like. a year and a half. wild. i just want to do seoksoo justice though. this ship deserves better. thank u to my loveliest jeonghan stan helen for proofreading this ilu sm
> 
> thank u for readin g i hope you'll like this mess
> 
> follow me on twitter @fondcheol
> 
> follow me [here](https://twitter.com/fondcheol)

The look on Seokmin’s face when Jisoo found Coco’s—Seokmin’s precious pup—red Sequins Fufu Tutu Dress (“It cost me fifty six _thousand_ Won for that; and not to mention the _shipping fee!_ ” Seokmin had said two mornings ago when he realized the item was not in his room anymore) was priceless. Seokmin didn’t even break into that million Won smile of his; he just simply pulled an amused looking Jisoo into a crushing hug.

Jisoo found the Tutu underneath Seungkwan’s bed (peeking out under the main vocalist’s pile of underwear) when he was cleaning their dorm room, the material still neatly wrapped in its original package. He set his broom aside and walked into their living room, where Seokmin was sitting cross-legged on the floor, cushions scattered everywhere, apparently _still_ insistent that he left the package somewhere in the room. Seokmin’s eyebrows were furrowed, his bottom lip bitten as he slipped his hand under the bigger cushion probably for the umpteenth time these past two days.

“Seokmin-ah. Look what I found in our room,” Jisoo said, holding up the brown wrapper at chest height. Seokmin didn’t turn his head at first, but when Jisoo called him for the second time, he finally did.

Mouth shaped in an ‘O’ form, Seokmin didn’t waste any time to get up and wrap his arms around Jisoo. And he flushed bright red; of being held by Seokmin or by how hard the younger boy was squeezing him, Jisoo didn’t want to know. Seokmin smelled nice, though.

“Yah, _hyung_.” Seokmin said breathily, probably out of relief. “Thank you so much. You know how hard I’ve been looking for this.”

“Not enough to check under Seungkwan’s bed, though.” Jisoo snorted against Seokmin’s chest, one hand between their chest—holding the package still—while his other hand patted the taller’s back. Seokmin laughed and pulled back before taking the package from Jisoo’s hand, looking grateful as ever. The smile Seokmin pulled right now was definitely worth touching Seungkwan’s (probably, _hopefully not_ ) dirty underwear, Jisoo thought.

Seokmin looked at the package in his hands and looked like he might just burst into tears. But then he looked up at Jisoo like he hung the fucking moon for him (which Jisoo absolutely fucking would, blasting Rocket as he did so, thank you very much). The boy in front of him was smiling so widely that Jisoo couldn’t help but mirrored it.

Now they were just smiling at each other. Which should be weird, really, but honestly, who was Jisoo to mind?

But then Seokmin decided to hug Jisoo—hard—again and dropped the most shocking line Jisoo had ever heard (fine, he’d heard it many times, but never directed _at_ him) against his ear.

“God, _hyung_. I could honestly kiss you right now!”

Now.                                                                                

Now just _what_ in the world did Jisoo have to say to that? It’s not like he hadn’t wanted to do just what Seokmin said he’d do for the longest time. Jesus. This was the _real_ gay silence.

Jisoo laughed nervously as he broke out of the embrace. That enough should be embarrassing and _definitely_ obvious. Everyone could distinguish Jisoo’s nervous laugh whenever he did it.

But what Jisoo _actually_ said next blew even his own mind.

“Uh, _neat_.”

Jisoo not only said it; he pulled the _cursed_ finger-guns. Fucking bisexual culture.

 _Cringe._ Oh, god. The _cringe._

This was probably even worse than how Hansol felt whenever he remembered his _kidney function is not a right, it’s a privilege_ video. God.

It didn’t help that Seokmin was looking at him weirdly, too. You know, furrowed eyebrows, squinted eyes, and the elongated ‘ooookay?’ definitely indicated that Jisoo had said the wrong thing. It was probably the finger-guns, though?

Whatever it was, Jisoo felt humiliated enough (even though he shouldn’t be made to feel that way—he had found Seokmin’s missing Tutu, for God’s sake) to excuse himself out and bolted toward Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Jihoon, and Mingyu’s shared bedroom.

He was relieved to find only Seungcheol there.

“You have _no_ idea what I just did.” Jisoo said, flopping beside Seungcheol who was apparently playing with _Heroes of Incredible Tales_ on his phone. Seungcheol might not share food with you (unless you were Jeonghan or maybe Jihoon, at times) but he’d pause a game for you. Bless Choi Seungcheol, honestly.

“Hm. Let me guess,” Seungcheol said as he turned around to face Jisoo who was now covering his face in his hands. Seungcheol removed his hands away and laughed. “You did something embarrassing, didn’t you? You’re practically still _blushing_.”

Jisoo groaned and sat up, leaning against the headboard of the bed. “I found Coco’s fucking Tutu this morning.”

“And?”

“I gave it to Seokmin who was all happy and excited and fucking relieved.” Jisoo said.

“Interesting. He must feel thankful.” Seungcheol said, nodding his head in genuine interest.

“Then he hugged me.” Jisoo said again, not looking at Seungcheol (who knew about his recent crush on Seokmin from Jeonghan. Jisoo really couldn’t trust the evil blond to keep his mouth shut) who looked like he was about to say something like _wait that’s great_ but Jisoo beat him up to it. “ _And_ said that he could kiss me for finding the damn package for him.”

“Is that why you’re blushing?” Seungcheol asked and Jisoo _wished_ that was the reason why.

“I was at a loss of words,” Jisoo said just as Jeonghan walked into the room, towel wrapped around his body. “Can you believe, someone you like saying that to you?”

“What did Seokmin said to you?” Jeonghan piped in and dropped the towel to put on his pants, apparently not giving one fuck that Jisoo was also in the same room as them. Seungcheol explained Jisoo’s story from the start as Jeonghan was putting on his clothes.

“Okay, _ha_ , that guy will break million of hearts if he keeps on saying shit like that.” Jeonghan said as he sat in front of Jisoo. “What did you say after that, though? You didn’t _actually_ kiss him, though, right? Because that’d be hilarious,”

“Trust me; what I did next was worse than kissing him.”

Silence. He braced himself for another cringe attack. He kind of wanted to cancel everything and run out of the room. He knew that Seungcheol would probably only laugh at him, but Jeonghan. Jeonghan would _never_ shut up about this. Would bring this up at any chance he could.

“Promise me you won’t laugh or use this as a blackmail material.”

Seungcheol nodded immediately, the _angel_. Jeonghan looked like he was considering it, but curiosity probably got the best of him, and promised as well.

“I said _neat_ and did the finger-guns.”

There it was again. Silence.

Before they both burst out laughing.

“ _Neat._ He said _neat._ Who still fucking say neat these days? It’s the twenty-first century, Jisoo!” Jeonghan said after laughing so hard that he ended up on the floor. Seungcheol was no better, though wasn’t laughing as hard or as mocking as Jeonghan, there were tears in his eyes.

He honestly _hated_ his friends. Still, he groaned and buried his face onto Seungcheol’s shoulder.

“I’m so _embarrassed,_ Seungcheol. How will I face him again after this?” Jisoo said and felt the bed dip as Jeonghan pulled off of Seungcheol. The ever possessive bastard.

“ _Yah_ , Jisoo. Don’t feel too bad. Everyone does stupid shit when they’re nervous.” Seungcheol said beside him, picking up a book that was laying on the bedside table.

“Yeah, he’s right.” Piped Jeonghan.  He then pointed toward Seungcheol. “Remember what this guy did when I told him I like him too?”

 _Ha._ Jisoo did remember. He laughed at the memory before answering.

“Didn’t you thank Jeonghan, or something?” Jisoo teased, making the oldest of the three sighed and closed the book again, staring at the ceiling.

“I thanked him.” Seungcheol said in defeat.

Jisoo and Jeonghan decided that Seungcheol still won the Cringiest Moment award.

 

✧･ﾟ

 

When Seokmin kissed Jisoo two days later, it was revealed that Seokmin had wanted to do it for the longest time, too.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this text post skjdosiejd http://incorrect7teen.tumblr.com/post/162496230192/mingyu-wonwoo-im-so-happy-i-could-kiss
> 
> i hop e you liked it!! let me know which pairing you want me to write next and if you have any textpost recs just leave it down there ilu 
> 
> follow me [here](https://twitter.com/fondcheol)


End file.
